Getting To You
by DayLightsDarkness
Summary: Syaoran left to China long time ago and lives a wealthy, good life. Sakura has had a bad life but some one has help her out of her depression. Some one that wasn't Syaoran. Also has Tomoyo and Eriol romance. Please R&R!
1. Chapter: 1

She sat on a red blanket with food and drinks laying on it. She was wearing a light pink tank-top and a long dark blue jean pants with white addias sneakers, her medium size light brown hair pulled back in a messy bun. Her emerald eyes looking at a cherry tree not to far of where she sat at. She was thinking about her life and how faith wasn't on her side when planning her future. She's been having a miserable life ever since she and syaoran finish collecting all the cards and he had to leave Japan to go to china and take over his clan. That was over seven years ago and she still wasn't over it, it wasn't fair he had to leave but of course she had no say in it because she was the card mistress and they didn't like her because she kept the cards.

Ever since then she never had people she could trust minus the friends she had already. Every one used to use her kindness for there advantage. Yeah but she showed them. She wasn't that little girl anymore with all smiles and laughter, she hasn't been her since she was fifteen and she was proud of the person she has become. No one could tell her different.

Two teenagers walking hand-in-hand along the path way of the park stopped to admire the same cherry tree the brown haired girl was looking at. The girl looked up at the guy , smiling with bright blues eyes into his honey colored eyes with adoration then started to pull him toward the cherry tree by his left hand , her long blonde hair bouncing around her as if in a dance . The black hair guy starting to laugh at his energize girl friend but she didn't seem to mind. She let go of his hand and walked toward the cherry tree standing right in front of it. Her boy friend came up behind her after awhile; put his arms around her waist pulling her back to his chest while she laid her hands on top of his hands. They stayed like that for maybe two minutes until the girl turned around and kissed the brown eyed boy wrapping her arms around his shoulder while he wrapped his arms around her waist.

The brown hair girl narrowed her emerald eyes and sneered seeing that. **'Why did they have to kiss right in front of the tree I was looking at? Shit, hope she trips and breaks a leg . Basterds.'**

She turned, slowly relaxing her face so her friends won't suspect any thing and faced Tomoyo and Eriol. She had to admit, Tomoyo looked pretty in her light blue sun dress and matching light blue shoes and she had to admit as well that Eriol looked very handsome in his khakis pants and black shirt with black shoes. His dark blue bangs hiding his beautiful sapphire eyes. Any body with two eyes could see that Eriol and Tomoyo were in love but it's like there the only ones who don't notice the affection in there eyes when they look at each other, the adoration that shines in Eriol eyes when he sees tomoyo smiles. It's like her smiles light up his day and it probably does but tomoyo was to blind to notice it.

Maybe one day she will notice...

Tomoyo and Eriol were engaged in a conversation about the scenery in the park and how lovely it was but the girl that sat alone and distant from them didn't think so. She was the only person in the park that didn't have the love of another person that she, herself love. She felt like the third wheel in the small group they had. She knew she didn't belong there but her best friend, tomoyo had wanted her to come to the park with her and Eriol but if she had know the park was for people that were in love, she would have gladly stayed home, alone .

The purple haired girl paused in her conversation with Eriol and looked at her friend with the emerald eyes**."Sakura-chan, what's wrong?" **Tomoyo asked her friend, looking at her with amethyst worried eyes. She sensed some thing was wrong with her, knowing a person for all your life had its benefits.

Sakura smiled. She knew she could never fool her best friend but that didn't mean she had to tell her exactly what was wrong.** "Nothing, Tomoyo. I was just thinking about the old days when we used to captor the clow cards "** There, not entirely true but at least she wasn't lying.

Tomoyo narrowed her eyes, she knew better. She knew Sakura wasn't lying but she also knew Sakura didn't tell her the whole truth. But she had to admit, Sakura became an excellent liar over the years. Any one who doesn't know her as much as Tomoyo did would of thought she was telling the truth. Sometimes, it hurt knowing that your best friend doesn't tell you every thing but Tomoyo gives her space but also letting her know, at the same time that she was there, for support.

**"Yeah , it was fun back then when we were younger but now we all twenty-one , living in our own apartment , well me and Sakura sharing an apartment but that's not the point , we have to pay rent and we have to work . Where did all our free time go!"** Tomoyo said laughing. Eriol and Sakura nodding in agreement to her statement but laughing at the same time.

Eriol suddenly paused in his laughter , looked from Tomoyo laughing face to Sakura red face , hands over her mouth trying to suppress her laughter . **"You know, once you think about that statement, it's not funny at all 'cause what Tomoyo said is all true. We don't have free time as much as we would like." **Eriol said cutting there laughter short. Sakura started choking from stopping her laughing so abruptly Tomoyo was laughing at Sakura but was patting her on the back so Sakura could let it all out better.

Sakura stop her coughing fits and turned to Eriol with a small smile now gracing her lips. **" Thanks Eriol for that reality check "**Her small smile quickly left her lip , her eyes narrowed and her lip were set in a grim line **" but you could of at least waiting until we were done laughing . I almost died!" **She almost scream. After she said that she saw Eriol terrified face and started laughing. Tomoyo stopped looking at Sakura with a shock face and turn in the direction she was looking at, to Eriol to see what was so funny. She saw Eriol scared face, heard him whimper in fear and started laughing so hard she almost choked. After a while the laughter died down.

"**Wow, Eriol. Never knew Sakura had that kind of effect on you. I wish I did, too "**Tomoyo said while looking at Eriol with a big smile on her lip, eyes shining. She knew, he knew she was only playing around with him.

"**Why would you want that affected on me, while you have a much more liking affected on me?"** Eriol asked her. He smirked when he saw Tomoyo blush and looked down to the floor trying to hide her face from him. Her left hand was gripping the blanket turning her hand white. Eriol moved his right hand and placed it over her left, lifting there hands up making her lose her grip on the blanket. He claps her hand and squeezed it lovingly. Tomoyo looked at there claps hand and then up at him with a confused but still blushing face. **"If you keep gripping the blanket like that, you'll cut of your circulation " **He said in a soft calming voice, smiling at her .Tomoyo just nodded, stupidly. Then after maybe a minute he slowly dropped her hand and placed it on the red blanket, eyes still locked with hers.

Sakura turned away from the couple obvious flirting.** 'They are so blind. Can't they see they love each other?' **She rolled her eyes. They were so slow when it came to them.

She turned her head again and look to the right seeing the last person she thought she see that day and he was heading straight for her. She suddenly stood up making Tomoyo and Eriol almost have a heart-attack and ran towards him at full force. He spread his arms open when he saw she was in close range. Sakura flung arms around his shoulders, tilted her head to the left side and kissed him full on the lips; he wrapped his arms around her small waist pushing her tiny form to his much bigger, built chest and returned the kiss. Many of the other couples around were looking at them with small smiles on there faces.

Sakura slowly pulled away from the kissed and laid her head in the crook of his neck, kissing it. He laid his head on the side of her face, smelling her hair. **'Smells like cherry blossoms, as always '** he pulled away from the embraced a little to look into her emerald eyes and smiling face. He kissed her cheeks. **"I take that as an ' I miss you so much. When did you come back and welcome back ' hug and kiss. Right? "** He said with a lop-sided grin. Sakura laughed.

**"Well since you could read me like a book, you tell me. "** She said one eye brow raising in a teasing jester while pulling him in a hug one more time before she turn and started dragging toward Tomoyo and Eriol with his right arm so he could say hi to them.

"**When did you come back from your vacation in Hawaii, anyways? '' **She asked looking next to her, up at him since he was so much taller then she was. He was six foot tall and now tan skin since he came from Hawaii. He has black hair with aqua blue eyes. His body was built. Even Sakura had to admit he looked like a god with his white tank-top and black jean pants and white air force sneakers .

He looked down at her and saw her checking him out. He smirked when he saw her smile while looking at his built arms. **" I know I have a sexy body but it's of limits to you , Missy . "** She looked up at him, a half smile appear on the right side of her face and her right eye brow lifting up ever so slowly. He knew she didn't care he caught her checking him out. She always checks him out and he always checks her out. It was a daily routine. **"My vacation was wonderful. You should of came with me but no, you just had to stay here, working. "**He narrowed his eyes with fake anger at her. He knew, she knew he was playing.

"**Glad to know you had fun, honey. "**She choose to ignore his last statement. She added the endearment knowing he hated it. He looked down at her smiling face and sneered. Yup, she knew he was going to do that. He hated when she call him some fluffy name.

"**Hi, Kyo-kun. How was your vacation? "**Tomoyo asked while getting up to hug him when he was close enough to her and Eriol. Eriol got up along with her.

**"It was the best, Tomoyo. I had the best time. Thanks for suggesting a vacation to Hawaii. I owe you one. "** Kyo answered giving her one of his big bear hug. He slowly pulled away from her, pulled her to his side, arms around her shoulders and turn to Eriol who just nodded in his direction as a greeting. He returned the greeting with a nod of his own. Sakura walked away from his side and walk right in front of him with a secretive-type of smile.

"**Did you do any thing interesting?"** Sakura asked him. Her secretive smile turning to one of interest. Kyo knew what she was taking about.

**"If you must know,"** He looked at her as if it was none of her business, which it wasn't. Sakura just rolled her eyes. She knew it wasn't her business but she also knew he was going to tell her any was. **"I did do some thing interesting. Her name was Nozomi and she was twenty-four. Very flexible. "**He wink at her. Sakura laughed.

**"Huh? What does he me-oh, I get it! "** Tomoyo started to ask until she realized why Sakura was laughing and started laughing along with her. Eriol had a smirk on his face.

"**So , I guess ya having a picnic?"** Kyo asked looking behind Sakura at the red blanket with food, empty cups and plates laying around it. Sakura looked up at him and nodded when he looked back at her.

"**You want to join us?"** Eriol asked him. Tomoyo moved Kyo's hand from around her shoulders and stood next to Eriol, looking up at Kyo with a questioning look.

"**Sorry but I can't. I'm tired from the flight over here. I'm going to go home and sleep." **Kyo said shaking his head, left to right.

Sakura walked to Kyo's side and slipped her arm around his waist, he put his arm around her shoulder. He looked at her smiling face and smiled back .

"**Sakura, come clubbing with me tonight?"** Kyo asked her with a raised eye brow. Her smile widen and she nodded. **"Good. I'll pick you up around 11 o'clock. Okay?" **Sakura nodded again. **"I'm going to go home guys. Bye! "**He pulled away from Sakura and started running of to the parks exit.

"**Tomoyo I'm going to go home too. I know it's still early but I just want to catch up on some sleep. You know how Kyo gets when we go clubbing."** Sakura said looking at Tomoyo with sorry eyes .

"**I understand. I'll see you later." **Tomoyo said waving to Sakura as Sakura walked off. Tomoyo turned to Eriol, grabbed his hand and pulled him to sit down with her again on the blanket. **"So, where were we?"** Tomoyo asked him.


	2. Chapter: 2

He sat in his living room waiting for his girl friend to come from the kitchen with his drink and snack. His amber eyes staring intently out the window at a cheery blossom tree. The television in front of him on but forgotten.

He needed a vacation, he knew that much. But he didn't know where he could take his vacation at. He already went every where he wanted to go. May be his girl friend wanted to go some where she would enjoy? He'd ask her when she comes in with his snack.

She held a plate in front her looking down at her boy friend, who looked oblivious to the world around him. She balanced the plate in one hand and moved her left hand over the couch that stood in front her, blocker her from him and stroke his unruly brown hair.

He didn't even flinch.

She walked around the couch, put the plate on the tea table in front of the couch and crouched in front of her boy friend. She waved her hand in front of his face but he didn't seem to register her hand. She then sat on the couch next to him and shook him.

He blinked one, twice, looked around him then turned to his left to see who was shaking him and smile seeing his girl friend look at him with concerning eyes. He stroked her hair, pushing one midnight strand of hair behind her ear then moved his hand to stroke her cheek. She instinctively relaxed. Her concern leaving her, she closed her eyes and lean in to his caress. A smile gracing her lips. His smile widen seeing that just a simple caress form him could make her relax.

Her royal blue eyes fluttered open and bore in to his amber eyes. Her eyes landed on his lips and she licked her lips. His smile turned in to a smirk. She leaned in to him and he did as well at the same time. Lips clashed in a most needed, most passionate kiss.

One that they both needed.

His arms went around her waist and she leaned on him pushing her breast on to his chest, wrapping her arms around his neck. His back was hurting from putting to much presser on the arm chair of the couch but he just didn't give a damn. He was enjoying this and her while he had the chance. She wrapped her legs around his waist, rubbing her self against his groin. He moaned. He knew what she wanted. But he couldn't give it to her.

Not now, any ways.

He pulled away from the kiss slowly. She whimpered when he did that. She hated it when he pulled away first. She liked it better when she pulled away because that meant she was satisfied. Right now, she wasn't satisfied at all. She wanted him and she wanted him, now. He knew that, too. But that be rude if they had sex in the middle of the living room. She signed, rolled her eyes and pulled away from him. He laughed softly when she did that. Sitting probably on the couch, she straighten out her shirt. He also sat up and straighten out his own shirt.

She leaned forward to the tea table and took the cup of soda and handed it to her boy friend. He took it and muttered a "thanks". He took three sips and placed the cup back on the table and turned to look at the royal blue eyes of his girlfriend of seven months.

"**Let's go on a vacation?"** He asked her. She raised a perfectly shaped eye brow and looked at him skeptically.

"**Syaroan, anata. We just came from a vacation in France all most two weeks ago. Why would you want to go on a vacation so fast?" **She asked her voice sounding questioning.

"**I don't know. I just want to go on a vacation, again."** Syaroan reached for her right hand and intertwined it with his hands, kissing her knuckles. "You know, spend more us time" Syaroan leaned forward and kiss her neck then kissed her lip. He knew he won her over with that.

"**You lucky I have a soft spot for you" **She said winking at him, squeezing his hands.** "But if you want to go on a vacation then where would we go? We been to all the places you wanted to go to. Did you miss one country?"** she added.

"**Yeah, I been to all the places I wanted to go but let's go some where you want to go, Aisubeki. If you were to go any where, then were would you want to go, babe?" **Syaroan asked her with an amusing gaze. Her gaze left him to look out of the window to the cherry blossom, studying it but thinking at the same time.

"**Well, I would love to go to Tomeoda. My grandparents live there and I would love to visit them since I haven't seen them in a long time." **Aisubeki said meeting his surprise gaze head on. He asked her where she wanted to go and she wanted to go there.

"**Are you sure you want to there?"** Syaroan questioned her, his surprise face not leaving him. She nodded once. He knew he couldn't ask her to change her request. She looked determined and when she was like that you could never change her mind. Besides, he asked her where she wanted to go and if she wanted to go there, then she was going there.

He hasn't returned to Tomeoda in seven years. He never though he'd go back there but here he was discussing with his girl friend about going back to Tomeoda. It's not that he doesn't want to go back but it's the fact of seeing all his old friends that scared him a little. He changed and he guess they did, too. What if they didn't get along as good as they did before? What if they don't like him? All those questions were going through Syaroan's mind.

None of them had answers.

"**Anata, are we going?"** Aisubeki asked Syaroan with pleading eyes. She really wanted to go. She hasn't been to Tomeoda in a long time. **"If we do go then I promise I'll make it up to you, some how."** Aisubeki winked, a smile playing at her lips. Her right hand gliding along his chest making small circle.

"**Well, since you put it that way then were going"** Syaroan answered her question, laughing. Aisubeki beamed. She couldn't wait to go Tomeoda. She wanted to see her grandparents and some of her old friends. She hasn't seen them in a while.

"**But when are we leaving?"** Aisubeki asked leaning forward to kiss him on the lips.

"**When do you want to leave? This vacation is all on me but it's all for you, baby."** Syaroan told her when they were done with the light kiss. He looked into her shinning eyes.

"**Let's leave in four days. Is that good with your schedule?"** Aisubeki asked him. Her right hand moving to tuck in a strand of his uncontrollable hair behind his ears. Her eyes narrowed when she saw it wouldn't stay put. Syaroan laughed seeing her struggle.

Aisubeki hated his hair with a passion.

Syaroan took her hand and maneuver there bodies until she sat on his lap, her back pressed against his chest. There legs spread out on the couch, intertwine. His arms wrapped tightly around her waist, her hands hold his hands, playing with his fingers. Her head rested on his shoulder, his head resting on the crook of her neck. She turned her head and kissed his cheek. Syaroan signed in content.

"**I think four days from now will be good."** Syaroan answered her after a while of sitting in comfortable silence. "I'll call my travel agent later." He whispered in her ear sending shivers down her spine. He tugged playfully on her ear lob. Aisubeki punched him playfully on his built arms, giggling.

They both knew where those playful jesters were heading...

* * *

She stood in front of her apartment door. Just reminiscing about her pass, she didn't know why she been thinking so much of her pass now a days. But her pass was just that, her pass.

She fumbled around in her back pockets but she didn't seem to find what she was looking for. She then looked in her front left pocket but it wasn't there. Logic told her it had to be in her right pocket then. Her logic was wrong.

She couldn't find her keys any where. She started to panic. She couldn't have left it back at the park because she had it with her when she left. Her emerald eyes darted to the floor looking to see if she dropped them. But they were no where in sight. In her total out burst she for got she had the cell phone Tomoyo bought for her on her eighteenth birthday. And when she finally realized she did, her eyes brighten immensely. She speed dial Tomoyo's number

* * *

One, two, three rings. **'Tomoyo pick up your phone!' **She thought frantically. She wanted to get home, take a bath and go to sleep!

She felt her phone vibrate but she didn't want to pick it up. She and her love were having a very intimate conversation. And you never know, that conversation could leave to a kiss! After the sixth ring she decided to pick it up. It might be important.

"**Please excuse me Eriol. I have a phone call"** She told Eriol, sounding very sorry. He nodded once letting her know it was okay. She reached for her silver cell phone, looked at the caller ID and picked it up. It was Sakura.

"**What's wrong, Sakura-chan?"** Tomoyo asked, worry tracing her words.

"_Have you seen my keys, any where?"_ Tomoyo heard Sakura say quickly over the other end. When Tomoyo said it had to be an important phone call, she didn't mean losing your keys, important. She meant some one got in to an accident important. There goes her intimate moment down the drain. Tomoyo signed and looked around the red blanket but didn't seem to see her best friend's keys any where.

"**Sorry Sakura-chan but I don't see your keys any where. Don't you remember you put them on a key chain and hanged it to your jeans?"** Tomoyo told her while looking around the park at all the other happy and in love couples. Tomoyo heard movements in the back ground and figured Sakura was checking her jeans to see if she was right. She heard a squeal and knew Sakura found her keys.

"_I found them! Thanks for your help Tomoyo. Know I'm going to leave you and Eriol on your make-out session. I know ya were doing tha-"_Tomoyo didn't hear the rest of Sakura sentence. She hanged up on her. She was blushing from her comment, looking like a tomato. She felt some thing warm touch her for head and looked up to see sapphire eyes staring at her forehead and then at her eyes.

"**You turned a little red. Are you okay?"** Eriol asked with concern eyes. Tomoyo smiled and nodded. She was touch that he actually cared about her well being but then again, he always did. Tomoyo saw him lean in to her but she thought it was too good to be true.

She was right.

At the last second he turned his head and kissed her on her right cheek then her forehead. Tomoyo signed and looked down. Didn't he know that she was in love with him? She guessed not. He hasn't said any thing or done any thing if he did know.

'**I'm going to make him realize I love him and if that doesn't work then I'm just going to tell him about my feelings for him'** Tomoyo vowed.

* * *

Sakura stared at her phone after the dial tone and shrugged. She entered her apartment, went straight to her room, took of her sneakers, grabbed her light pink towel and headed to the bathroom. She turned on the hot and cold water until she had the water running to the temperature she wanted and stripped down naked. She got in to the pool of warm water and relaxed. All of her stresses of thinking of her pass leaving her. 


	3. Chapter: 3

She stood in the middle of the bathroom, water dripping from her body on to the floor like morning showers. The decoration for the bathroom was beautiful. It's amazing what money and Tomoyo's mother decorating skills could do. Tomoyo's mother may be old but she had taste.

The bath tube and shower were separated. Just in case you wanted to have a quick shower in the morning or a long, hot bubble bath to release your stress. The walls were white with light peach out lines. Every thing in the bathroom matched the white and peach walls. The sink was pearl white with peach Cherry Blossoms skimming the top and the bottom half of the sink. The floors matched the sink. It was pearl white marble and peach Cherry Blossoms. It looked like a garden with so many Cherry Blossoms.

Reaching for the hanger on the wall which held her light pink towel, she dried her self of. She was satisfied with her long bath. It released most of the stress she had in her.

Wiping her hand to her forehead to remove some of the extra dripping water, she walk out of the bath room. The steam from her warm bath evaporating with the cool air of an open window.

She walked down the hall and turned to the left, walked to the end of the hall way until she saw a white door. Her hands reaching for the door knob, she turned it to the left and open her bed room door. The first thing she saw was her plasm screen T.V. facing her white couch. To the two sides of her screen T.V. was her two small white couches. A small tea table in between them. Her small light pink rug spread beneath it. She looked to her far left and saw her clothes from that morning on the floor.

**' I'll pick it up later. '** She thought with a lazy look in her emerald eyes.

Walking around her furnisher, she went to her walk-in closet and took out some black leather pants, black leather skirts and some different color tank tops and threw them on her queen size bed. She figured it was better to try on clothes now instead of later. She didn't want to be in a rush when Kyo picks her up to go clubbing. Besides, she thought better when she wasn't in a rush.

Going to her cabinets she pulled out some black Victoria's Secret underwear with the matching black push-up bra. Dropping her towel to the floor she pulled on her underwear and then her bra.

Bending over, she picked up her towel and headed to her walk-in closet to hang it up. Turning around, she walk to her bed and stood in front of it, trying to figure out what she should wear. She thought about wearing a short mini black leather skirt with a glow in the dark sapphire colored tank top. Putting on the spoken out-fit, she stood in front of her full length mirror.

**' What do you think, Sakura? wear or not to wear? '** Sakura thought to her self while spinning around.** ' I don't think i should where a skirt. What if i decided to do a split on the dance floor, every one will see my underwear '** Nodding her head in agreement to her thoughts, Sakura walked to her bed and in stead choose long black leather pants. Taking of her mini skirt, she slid in to her leather pants and walked back to the full length mirror.

She smiled when she saw her chosen out-fit. The leather pants hung on to her every curve like a second skin. The sapphire tank top hung unto her breast and showed a little of her belly ring, which was a rich blue sapphire center surrounded with brilliant petal shaped diamonds.

Sakura remembered when she got her piercing.

"_Hey, Kyo? "Sakura asked looking up at her much taller friend. She was worried some thing was wrong with him. One moment they were walking around the mall and the next Kyo just stop so suddenly that Sakura almost lost her balance and fell flat on her face._

_Sakura saw that her friend wasn't even paying attention to one word she had said. He was looking at some thing else with so much interest it looked like he was in la-la land. Following his eyes, she saw what he was so interested in and rolled her eyes._

_She should of known._

_He was looking at a woman with the shortest mini skirt in world but she was sure that that wasn't what caught his attention. The woman was about to bend over and her underwear was about to show. Sakura sneered with disgust and turned her head. She would never wear some thing so short like that unless it was at a party or a club but on the street, never. She respected her body to much._

_Changing her train of thought she looked to her far left, they had many stores for electronics and stores to buy clothes. They weren't going to any of those stores. Turning to the right, Sakura saw many cute bikinis that caught her interest and she let out a small squeal of delight when she saw a cute white bikini with pink Cherry Blossoms surrounding it._

_Her and Kyo came to the mall to buy her some new bikini for the pool party Tomoyo was throwing. Kyo wanted her to look her best but she didn't see the point in that and they had an argument but off course Kyo won since they were obviously at the mall. She rolled her eyes remembering that. Kyo hardly, if ever won an argument, why he had to win this one? Sakura didn't fell like going shopping but since he won, she had to._

_That was there little game. Who ever won the arguments gets to do what the winner says. She usually always won but she hated it when she lost._

_Snapping out of her little trance, she focused once again on the bikini she was looking at moments before. She loved it and she wanted it. Now._

_Grabbing Kyo's hand, She started to drag him to the bikini store. Kyo started to protest about how the lady wanted him and that he didn't want to leave. Sakura rolled her eyes. The lady wasn't even looking his way! He sure was arrogant but if he wasn't then he wouldn't be the same person._

_Walking in to the store, Sakura dragged Kyo to the section of the store were she saw the beautiful bikini that she wanted. Sakura let go of Kyo's hand and ran to the bikini as if her very own life depended on it. Kyo looked at Sakura with a weird face, he had no idea what made her go crazy since he couldn't see any thing. He was behind Sakura. Walking to Sakura's left side he saw what she was hugging to her self and smiled. That bikini would definitely look good on her and he couldn't wait until she did put it on. He's smile turned in to a smirk._

"_Try it on Sakura. I'm sure it would look good on you." Kyo said with a big smile on his face. Yup, he couldn't wait. Sakura rolled her eyes. She responded to his comment with sarcasm before heading to the changing room, laughing._

"_Yeah i know but i'm sure i'll look better on you. Huh, Pinky? "Kyo steamed. She always came back with that little incident from a few years back._

_They were at another one of Tomoyo's pool party when all of a sudden he felt a drift from the bottom portion of his body when getting out of the pool. When he heard Sakura laughing and her looking down at his body, he knew some thing was wrong. Looking down he saw his pride and joy all scrunched up and tiny. He felt him self go red._

"_I always knew you were that big. Huh, Pinky? " Sakura said with a lot of humor in her voice when she got her laughing under control. She started to laugh again but harder when she saw Kyo's red face turn even redder, if that were even possible. She called him Pinky almost every time he did some thing or said some thing stupid. Sakura has never forgotten that day and she made sure he never for got that day neither._

_Snapping out of his reminiscing when he heard Sakura call him with a very tired voice. Turning to Sakura his breath got caught in his throat. She look absolutely gorgeous or should he say absolutely sexy. The bikini didn't leave any thing to the imagination. It hung on to her ever curve. He purred and guessed Sakura heard it because she started to laugh._

"_So i guess that purr meant that i look good? "Sakura asked with a raised eyebrow. Yup, she definitely heard that purr. He started to blush. Sakura laughed. She never seen Kyo blush so much in one day but she was sure he was going to get revenge on her for doing that to him. But right now she didn't care. She'll worry about that revenge later, when time came._

"_Actually you do look pretty hot, Sakura. Even the girls think so." Kyo smirked at the last statement. Sakura didn't understand why he said that but looking around the store she saw that a lot of girls were looking her way with lust in there eyes. Sakura squeaked and ran in to the changing room again. She understood he's meaning. Kyo laughed and laughed even harder when he heard many girls say words of disappointment. He never knew Sakura was that popular with the ladies._

_' I can't believe that just happened ' Sakura thought to her self while changing out of her soon-to-be new bikini._

_It's not that she had any thing against them, is the fact that she wasn't used to so much attention from girls or from guys, in that case and it kind of caught her of guard. She didn't think she had a well shaped body, yet but Kyo keeps telling her different. She just didn't believe him thinking he just said that because they were friends but know she guess he was serious._

_Stepping out of the changing room with her bikini in hand, Sakura looked around the store to see that some girls were still standing in the same spot as before while the rest of them were looking around the store but once in a while sneaked a glance in her direction._

_Walking over to Kyo, she kissed him on the lips making some of the girls narrow there eyes at Kyo. Sakura didn't seem to notice but Kyo saw this and when Sakura pulled away from him, he laugh nervously, his hands behind his back in a nervous jester. Sakura looked at him confused. Seeing him looking around the store, she turned and look too. What she saw made her laugh. All the girls that were checking her out were starring at Kyo with hatred in there eyes. She wouldn't be surprise if they chase him around and jump him when they caught him._

_Grabbing his hand, she headed for the cashier to pay for her bikini._

"_How much, miss? " Sakura asked the red-headed lady that was serving her._

"_Sixty-eight dollars, please "The lady said with a cheerful smile while putting the bikini in a purple and white bag. Sakura was going to look in her pocket for the money when Kyo grabbed her hand, shaking his head " No." She looked at him questioningly but he just ignored her and took out his wallet and took out the amount of money needed to pay for the bikini. He handed the money to the lady's awaiting hand._

_Sakura went on her tip toe and kissed him on the cheeks. Thanking him with out words, knowing he understood. Taking the bag and Kyo taking the change from the lady, they walked out of the store hand-in-hand._

_Every girl sneered when they saw all the lovey-dovey exchange between the two._

_They were walking around the store just chatting about school when Sakura saw some thing that caught her eye. That some thing was a piercing store. Kyo turned to the direction she was looking at and raised an eye brow when he saw what she was looking at. He never thought of Sakura being the daring type knowing her father, Fujitaka would be very disappointed since Sakura was only sixteen. But he was sure she didn't care._

_He was right. They went in to the store._

_At the pool party Sakura had on her new bikini and off course her belly piercing was showing. Every one who saw it was in awe not believing there eyes that there sweet, innocent Sakura had a belly piercing. But Sakura was on cloud nine. She loved her piercing. She was going to show it off to every one but her father or Touya or even Kero, she didn't want to see there reacting. This was her day._

_Until she had to go home. That was also the day when she almost got..._

Snapping out of that memory with a shake of her head, she turned a way from the mirror and began to take off her clubbing clothes. Going to the corner of her room, she picked up her clothes from that morning and placed them in her closet. She decided that after that memory she wanted to watch a romance movie, since she had no love life of her own.

Walking to the kitchen, she grabbed a bag of pop-corn and place it in the microwave. Mean while, she went to the living room and placed her favorite movie in the DVD player. Hearing the microwave beep, she went back to the kitchen, took out the pop-corn and headed back to the living room. Pressing play on the DVD player, she sat on the couch.

' Titanic ' Started to play.


	4. Chapter: 4

5.30.05

He felt something heavy on his right arm. He tried to shake it off but it didn't seem to move. He opened his eyes and looked to his right to see what was on his arm and he notice that a very undressed lady was laying on it.

He smiled. His girlfriend always had ways to wake him up like this. Last time he woke up and she was laying completely on his chest. He didn't mind at first but after a while, the weight becomes difficult to support. He wasn't weak or any thing , he had muscle to prove that but when your tired, you _really_ don't need some thing with any weight on it laying on you.

He lifted his left arm and pulled the covers over them. It wasn't chilly but it was kind of breezy. He shifted his right arm a little so that it was tucked under his girlfriend's neck and wrapped securely around her back. He smiled a little when he felt Aisubeki snuggle close to him and let out a content sigh.

He could just lay here beside her all day if he could but he knew he couldn't. He had to go meet the Li Clan and see what they wanted. They had called him yesterday and asked him to join in there meeting today. He really didn't want to go because first, he was lazy and second, he knew that if he went they were going to pressure him into marrying Aisubeki. Don't get him wrong though. He did love his girl but he didn't want to settle down just yet. He wanted to travel, have a little more fun before he'd get married and start a family. He already knew she wanted to get married, she told him herself but the thought of having a family didn't quiet rub him the right way. He wasn't prepared to have a family, he wasn't prepare to be a _father_. He just wanted to be Li Syaoran, leader of the Li Clan.

He signed. He told himself he wasn't going to think of this until he got to the Li mansion but apparently he couldn't help it. He guessed he was probably nervous but he never got nervous over any thing before and he knew he shouldn't get nervous over this. One way he knew he shouldn't get nervous was because he loved her and he was sure they'll make it through the thick and thin, just like they always did. Second reason was because he could see himself with her. He could see himself having kids with her, being even more happy with her since he was already happy with her to begin with.

But he had this gut feeling that they weren't going to make it. He had a feeling that some thing was going to test out their fate, their love, their devotion. But he shooked that feeling away. He knew for a fact nothing will stop him from loving her because they already prove that fact to each other when they went behind their Clan's law and still saw each other without their permission, without their approval. He knew with his heart that she loved him and he also knew that nothing will stop her from loving him.

He looked around the room and his eyes landed on a large picture of himself and Aisubeki. He grinned. He couldn't believe they went through so much trials and tribulations just to be together but he had to admit, it was all worth it in the end.

He remembered that picture like as if it was taken yesterday...

_Syaoran waited patiently in front of **Sono Chaini-zu Shobou ofu Chishiki**. He didn't know why he came but ever since he met this girl named Aisubeki all his emotions and thoughts were very confused. He wasn't the type to just sneak out and meet some girl from some other Clan. But he promised her and he wasn't the type to break a promise, either. _

_She said to meet her at the library where he already stood in front of, at twelve o'clock on the dot but it was already twelve fifteen and he was starting to get very impatient with each passing minute. So to keep himself calm and distracted he studied the scenery. It was actually very nice out and that was very surprising since it was November and it usually got cold by this time. _

_He heard laughing and running from behind him but he didn't need to turn around in order to know who it was because he could sense it was her, it was Aisubeki._

_Syaoran thought she was going to stop behind him but he didn't sense her stopping instead he sensed her heading straight for him. He let it go thinking she was going to try and scare him and stop at the last minute but she didn't slow down her pace even when she was two feet away from him. Instead she ran right into him, her arms around his neck, her chest pressing hard against his toned back. Aisubeki was laughing like a little child would when riding the first time around a Ferris Wheel in a Carnival. Syaoran almost, almost lost his balance but thanks to all his training with his Clan, he remained as stiff as a rock._

_Aisubeki was kind of hurt that he didn't turn her around and hug her but she guessed it was okay because she heard from many people that this was how he acted around people he didn't know and she couldn't blame him, they only knew each other for like three days. You really can't trust people these days. _

_But even though she knew why he was like this, it didn't mean that she wanted him to be like this. He knew where she came from because they both had the same problem. They where both destined to be the leaders of their Clan, his the Li Clan and her the Kensei Clan. She knew he wanted to be the leader of his Clan. Her friends had told her that but she also knew that all the work they had to do was very difficult and it's better to work together since they both knew what they had to do. Besides that, she really wanted to get to know him becaused she liked him, a lot._

_She finally got off his back after realizing that she been laying on him for a while. She blushed when he turned around and looked at her with raised eyebrows. His eyes studying her, watching her every movement. She didn't know what he was thinking but by the way he was looking at her, he probably didn't think her little stunt was funny. She knew this already but she really didn't care. She had felt his very toned back and lets just say she really liked it and was planning to jump on him more often. Get the drift?_

_"Why did you do that? What where you thinking?" Syaoran said. His voice hard and emotionless. He didn't want to talk to her like that but he didn't know her and he was trained not to show emotion at all time. Emotions show your weakness._

_"I'm sorry. I knew you had powers so i didn't think nothing of it. I was just trying to have fun but i guess some people don't have that in their system." Aisubeki started off sad and disapointed but then her anger rose and she ended up talking to him the same way he talked to her, with coldness._

_He smirked. Syaoran didn't think she had it in her to talk to someone the way he did but she just proved him wrong, very wrong. He remembered that she was also the leader of a powerful Clan which meant she must be some thing special in order to be the Kensei Clan's leader. He should of not expected less of her just because she was a girl. _

_In the Kensei Clan even though you were meant to be the clan leader by birth right, it didn't mean you were automatically leader after a certain age. You had to prove yourself. If you didn't, they pass it down to the most experience and strongest member of their Clan. Even though Syaoran wouldn't tell her this, he did admire her because she was one of the few girls who were leaders of their own Clan and one of the very few who talked to him in such a way._

_"Apology excepted." Syaoran said with one of his evil smirks, his voice as cold as it had been. His cold amber eyes looking at her square in the eyes piercing her soul with fierce. He choosed to ignore her entire statement._

_Aisubeki trembled under his stare but it wasn't the fact that he looked like the devil himself, it was the fact that he looked like a God. She had to hold herself back so she wouldn't throw herself all over him and kiss him until she pass out from the lack of air. _

_Her eyes widen. She was very suprised with herself. She wasn't the type to just throw herself on some one, she never was but Li Syaoran had her emotions in turmoil. She didn't know what was left or right when she was with him. That's how very confused he had gotten her. This emotions had scared her at first but she figured if it was meant to happened then it would of eventually happen._

_"Whatever. You should be lucky i actually came. I could of easily left you here. Making yourself look like a dumbass waiting for a girl who wasn't planning to come in the first place." Aisubeki said. Her voise sounding powerful even though inside her body, her brain was just telling herself to shut up and kiss him._

_"I could of easily stayed home knowing you would eventually come because i heard around that you wanted me." Syaoran said reponded to her statement. His eyes searching her face for the expression he was hoping for and evidently got it when his smirked just grew in size. After Aisubeki realized what he had said her face turned from suprise, to anger, to just plain confused. _

_She decided to let that one slide, since it was true and he already knew so there was no point in denying it. So she ended up smiling. _

_"You know what? I didn't come here to argue with you. I came here to get to know you and end up having a good friend. So lets walk around and talk like two civiled people. K?" Aisubeki guessed he agreed with her because when she started walking away thinking he wanted nothing to do with her, he ended up walking with her. She was happy he dedided to come. She started to fell all bubbly inside. She tried to hold in her squeal and manage to but bearly. So she just ended up with a big ass grin on her face._

_Syaoran on the other hand was very confused. He didn't know he even decided to go with her, his legs just started moving when she started walking._

_They ended up having a good time. Syaoran wasn't the type to just laugh and relax for one day but that's what he ended up doing with Aisubeki. He felt so refresh, so energized and you could tell by the way his eyes shined. Aisubeki was so amazed with herself and Syaoran. She never thought Syaoran could laugh so much and she'd be the cause of it. She couldn't believed that they actually got along so well after what happened that afternoon. They took many pictures. She especially liked the one they took in the park. They were under a Cherry Blossom tree. His arms around her shoulders and her arms wrapped around his waist, tightly. Aisubeki and Syaoran both remembered they felt so secure and at peace with themselves. _

_From then on they knew that they'll end up together, forever..._

Syaoran felt his girlfriend shape little circles around his chest.Her fingers moved to his face, brushing her fingers gently over his mouth. Syaoran mouth open and sucked her fingers into his mouth before he quickly turned him self and layed above her, his hair dangling and brushing over her beautiful face.

Her eyes darkened with desire. Her small smile turing into a seductive one. He smirked. She was always like this in the morning. She always needed him and always had him no matter what.

She raised her head and caught his lips in a heated kiss. Her tongue parted his lip and their tongues clashed. Aisubeki giggled when Syaoran started to trace light kisses down her neck. He started to suck on her neck but she stopped him by moving her necked away from him. He stopped knowing why she did that. Aisubeki hated hickeys. She thought it was disrespectful for a girl to walk around with a hickey. Besides that, Aisubeki thought it looked absolutely disgusting.

So instead Syaoran starting to trace kisses down her already exposed body...

Hurriedly stepping out of the shower after his girlfriend, he headed straight to his walk-in closest. He was already late to his meeting with his Clan. He knew they weren't going to be surprise that he ended up making it late. They would actually be happy about it. They'll just use him being late to the meeting as an excuse as to why he should marry Aisubeki as soon as possible. At first he didn't know why they wanted to marry him off and at first he thought they just didn't care who he married but then he figured they just wanted the Kensei Clan and the Li Clan to join forces. And after a lot of agruing over him marrying, he finally found out he was partly right. They did want him to marry and join their clan together but they also wanted him to marry her because he was happy and they all figured it will happen eventually so natrually knowing this, they were helping to just speeding up the process, a little.

Getting dress into a black suite, he kissed his girlfriend goodbye but had to give her another one but with more passion. She wasn't satisfied with the first one.

Grabbing his keys and wallet from the small wooden table in the hallway of his house, he headed out the grand doorway. Walking to his garage in a quick but steading pace, he headed straight to his desired car, his black Bently Continental GT. Turning on his car, he turned on the air conditoning since it was completely hot outside. Getting comfortable, he turned on the radio and the song "Cater 2 U" by Destiny's Child filled his ears. Pulling out his garage he headed straight to the _meeting_.

* * *

After the meeting 

Rubbing his right shoulder, he walked out of the mansion. Syaoran was right when he said they were only going to talk about him marrying Aisubeki. Her Clan was even their to back up his Clan. It started of well but then one of the members of her Clan had to bring up marriage when he said that his eldest son had gotten married yesterday. With that one statement every member present turned to look at him and started questioning him on marriage all at once. Lets just say it was a very stressing four hours.

Driving through town he saw a flower store and decided to buy his girlfriend some lilies since they were her favorite. While paying for the bouquet of lilies, Syaoran decided to call his travel agent and set the schedule for him and Aisubeki to fly to Tomeoda in three days. Taking out his cell phone he speed dail the number while walking out of the flower store, bouquet in hands. On the second ring, his travel agent, Ron picked up the phone.

_" Yes Mr.Li, what can i help you with today?"_ Syaoran heard Ron say from the other line. Ron sounded extremely happy and Syaoran knew why when he heard a very girlish giggle in the background.

" Well Ron i would like you to schedule me and Aisubeki a private flight to Tomeoda, Tokyo in three days" Syaoran answered him while driving down the street and turning right on the corner.

_" Would that be on the red jet or the blue one, sir?" _Ron asked while typing somethings into the computer. _" If it's in the blue one, i have already made the reservations. Your regular pilot will be flying you there."_ Ron added.

" Yeah, that's the one i wanted. Thanks" Syaoran said. Hearing an _"any time" _come from the other line, Syaoran hanged up. He would get the information for his flight in the mail.

Parking his car in front of his white and light green colored mansion, he headed up the spiral steps to the third floor knowing his girlfriend was probably in his room watching some television. Opening the door to the master's bedroom, he saw her laying on his bed watching his 63" plasma television. Being Leader of his clan had many benefits.

Her eyes caught his movements from across the room. Turning of the television and turning on the radio, she slowly got of the king-sized bed and started towards him. She knew he had something in his hands that he didn't want her to see just yet. She knew this because he had his complete right arm behind his back making it very obvious. He slowly started walking towards her at the same time she started. Pulling out his right arm he handed her the bouquet which she took and hugged him with all her strength, showing how much she appreciated it. When he did things like this it made her feel so happy inside. She was glad she meet some one like him. She planned to never, ever let him go.

The song " Differences " by Ginuwine started to play on th radio.

_my whole life has changed_

_Since you came in_

_I knew back then _

_you were that special one_

_I'm so in love so deep in love _

_you make my life complete_

_you are so sweet no one competes_

_glad you came into my life_

_you blind me with your love_

_with you I have no sight _

They smiled hearing that song. That song was on the first time they made love. That was the day she poured out her heart to him completely. Her confession made his heart fall even more in love with her, if that was even possible.

_Girl you open me,_

_I'm wide open and_

_I'm doing things I never do _

_but I feel so good,_

_I feel so good_

_why it take so long me finding you_

_this is my story and_

_I'm telling you _

_it's not fiction_

_it's surely a fact _

_without you right here having my back_

_I really don't know just where I'd be at _

Aisubeki lifted her head a little away from his neck and stared at his beautiful amber eyes. She smiled when she saw Staoran lick his lips in a slow, seductive motion. With that one movement her body got real horny. She just had to have him...

_my whole life has changed_

_Since you came in_

_I knew back then _

_you were that special one_

_I'm so in love so deep in love _

_you make my life complete_

_you are so sweet no one competes_

_glad you came into my life_

_you blind me with your love_

_with you I have no sight..._


	5. Chapter: 5

**Declaimer: I don't own shit. **

She was having a blast. She didn't really think she was going to have this much fun and she only been in here for like an hour. But she remembered she was with Kyo and with Kyo you couldn't expect any less.

She giggled when the song "Turn me on" by Kevin little started to blast in the underground club they were in. She absolutely loved this song and the main fact being; she could grind on Kyo as much as she wanted.

Kyo turned her around; her back facing his chest and put his arm around her small waist. Sakura guessed what he wanted and started to grind on him, hard. Kyo moaned. Sakura always did have this sexual affect on him and he loved the fact that she did.

Sakura felt him go hard and smirked. She loved the fact that every moved she made, sexual or not, got him aroused. That satisfied her curiosity; knowing that she could seduce him so easily made her feel good inside.

When the song ended and a new song started to play, Sakura dragged Kyo to the bar to order herself an Alize on the rocks. While she was waiting for the spoken drink, Kyo pushed his built chest on her back, wrapped his arms around her slim waist and trailed light kisses down her neck.

Sakura smile. She loved it when he did that. He made her feel like she was the only one he wanted and that used to confuse her greatly because they were only best friends. She had to say in the beginning she didn't know what he was thinking. But after a while she figured out while they kissed and became so close. It wasn't because they lusted for each other. It wasn't because they needed to use one another. It was simply because they _needed_ each other.

Sakura never really had anyone else besides her family and the friends that she had already. Kyo never had any thing but his money and money, like they say, can only take you so far.

When they first met each other, they were instantly attracted to one another even though they wouldn't admit until months later.

Sakura grabbed her drink from the counter and started to lightly sip on her Alize, still thinking about hers and Kyos past.

She lost her train her thoughts when she felt some thing warm, soft touch her ear lob. Turning slightly she saw Kyo nibbling on her ear lob. Relaxing, she rested her back fully against him. Sakura felt so safe and comfortable in his embrace that she never, ever wanted to leave him. Why leave some thing when it was the only thing that actually mattered and the only thing that actually cared, back?

Sakura was never going to leave her first love, Syaoran because of that same phrase. Syaoran had made her feel special and safe, exactly the same way Kyo makes her feel now. But she knew that Kyo would never break her heart like Syaoran did, so long ago.

He had chosen the Li Clan over her affection and it hurt to know that even after all they been through, it wouldn't change a thing, in the end. He still didn't care for her as much as she would like but in the end she understood. As always, family came first and he did always used to say he wanted to be leader of the Li Clan and he had followed his dream. She couldn't blame him for that. She always wanted the best for him and if leaving her meant he'll get the best than she guess that's the way it'll have to be.

She was happy for him and herself. Even if he did promise to keep in touch and didn't, it didn't matter because she'll always have some one she could count on, Kyo.

"I love you" Sakura whispered out of the blue with so much emotion in her voice that her words cracked at the end.

"I'm glad you do because then if you didn't, all the love I have for you would have been wasted." Sakura felt tears in her eyes when she heard Kyo's response. She had heard him say he loved her a million times before but it sort of had more meaning now. She didn't know how but it kind of did and it sent light shivers down her spine.

Sakura turned around; her perfectly shaped breast pressed against his muscular chest. She first kissed him on the neck before she kissed him on his soft, moist lips. There tongues clashing in a playful manner first before turning into an intimate kiss; tongues tasting very familiar territory.

'I wonder where's Tomoyo? She wasn't home when I left.' Sakura thought smirking before she let the kiss take total control over her senses.

* * *

Elsewhere….

'I can't believe I'm here at this time of hour' she grunted hoping the person talking would get the point but listening to what the person beside her was saying at the same time.

"Look, I want you to tell your top model, Sakura to model these outfits tomorrow. No later. Do you understand?" The lady in the black suit said to the bored young lady sitting next to her. The older woman waited for a nod before continuing on with her speech. "I want the outfits to match the scenery. I don't want Sakura wearing a bathing suit and the background pertaining to fall. Do I make my self clear on that?" She said in a strict voice leaving no room for disagreements. The younger woman rolled her amethyst eyes before answering.

"Mother, I been in this industry for as long as I can remember. You know that I know what is expected and so does Sakura. After all, I have been running this company for four years. I'd think I know what to do." Tomoyo responded in a tired voice. She has been in this conference room with her mother, Sonomi Daidouji for over three hours talking about the same thing over and over again. You would think Sonomi would get the point and know her daughter; Tomoyo would already know what to do.

Tomoyo remembered she was with her beloved Eriol walking around when her cell phone rung. Looking at the caller ID she realized it was her mother. She was going to ignore the phone call if it wasn't for Eriol; He insisted she pick it up. Answering the phone her mother had asked her to meet her in the company's meeting room in half an hour. She wasn't going to agree to go but her mother's voice sounded urgent as if some thing was terrible wrong and decided other wise.

After she had hanged up with her mother, she had turned to Eriol and explained why she had to leave. Being the understanding person Eriol always was, he comprehended why she had to go. He even walked her to white Mercedes Benz.

Snapping out of her thoughts, she turned her attention to what her mother was saying.

"I know, you know how every thing works, sweat heart but you know how nervous I get when we our opening up our new catalogs and styles." Sonomi told her only daughter with a slight smile on her still young features.

"Yes mother, I know. But don't worry; I have every thing under control as I always do." Tomoyo responded to her mother while looking at her straight in the eyes daring her to prove her statement wrong.

Sonomi rolled her eyes, she really didn't have any thing to say to that because she knew Tomoyo always had every thing under control, if she didn't Sonomi would of never handed the company over to her and Tomoyo knew that. Thinking of a different and more interesting change of subject, Sonomi decided to question her daughter about a certain young man.

"Tomoyo, dear" Tomoyo knew some thing was up because her mother never added the endearment, dear if it wasn't for some thing that would get her very embarrassed. "How's Eriol? I notice you been spending a lot of time with him and I just wanted to let you know he's a great catch. Don't let him slip out of your fingers." Sonomi winked before standing up out of her seat as gracefully and elegant as a Queen would in the presence of her followers. Adding one more comment, she walked out of the conference room with out a second glance. "I been waiting long enough. I need grandchildren."

Tomoyo was so surprise that she almost fell back in her seat while getting up. She didn't think her mother knew because she tried to hide it from her. It's not that she didn't trust her mother with her little secret but it's the fact that she knew her mother would tease her just like Sakura does.

Not wanting to think about what just occurr, Tomoyo got up out her seat in a slow, sluggish motion. Grapping her Burberry purse, she headed out of the enormous mahogany room.

* * *

Sakura…

She was laughing idiotically. She couldn't help her self. She always did love it when Kyo went in between the cars; it got adrenaline accumulating.

Kyo was laughing like a crazy person when he heard Sakura laugh like a lunatic. He knew Sakura enjoyed it when he went between the cars with his motorcycle, so he tried to do it as much as possible. Besides that, the thrill actually lightens Sakura mood drastically.

Turning the corner to get to Sakura's apartment, Kyo popped a wheelie making Sakura instantly tighten her bare arms around his waist; All the while screaming with excitement. When she felt the wheel land on the pavement floor, Sakura lean up a little and kissed his neck then whispered a "Thank you" in his ear.

When they arrived in front of her apartment, Sakura hurriedly got off and stood in front of her other best friend. He turned to look at her and he saw her looking at him with clear, innocent eyes.

"Are you not coming up?" Sakura asked in an unsure voice, while licking her lips. Kyo eyes moved from her eyes and traveled to her lips just in time to catch the movement. His eyes traveled from her lips to her well-developed body. Sakura smirked seeing this and decided to switch her standing position. She put her hands on her hips and spread out her legs a little. Kyo seeing the change in her stand turned to look into her eyes. Sakura's smirked turned into a grin when she saw Kyo's normal light blue eyes, dark with passion. She knew exactly what he wanted because she wanted the same thing.

Sakura got impatient of him just staring her and not doing some thing, any thing and decided to take matters into her own hands. She grabbed him by the collar of his stripped blue and white shirt and kissed him. Kyo instinctively deepened the kissed.

He knew she didn't want to be alone tonight. He could always tell when she was mad or sad. She didn't even have to tell him or even look like it and he could tell by just looking at her like Tomoyo could some times. He didn't know why or how he was able to do that but Eriol had explained to him that he was probably emotionally attached to her. Eriol also said that the only other person who was able to do that was her first love Syaoran but he doubted that Syaoran could now because she has blocked any emotional connection to him.

Kyo snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Sakura started to unbutton his shirt. This was too much of a public place. He didn't need this incident happening, again. He grabbed her hands making her stop what she was doing and pull away from the kissed with an irritated face.

"We can't do this" Kyo heard her grunt before he could finish his statement. "But that doesn't mean we not going to finish what you started, missy" He saw her lips twitch at the corners and slowly a small smile formed. "But we can't give people a free show like we did last time." Kyo concluded with a teasing tone. Sakura laughed hearing what he said, remembering what happened last time. Lets just say they couldn't take there hands off each other.

Kyo got of his motorcycle and carried Sakura to her apartment bridal style. Before Sakura notice what was happening, she was already in front of her apartment. Searching her pockets for the keys, she opened the door and couldn't take her hands of the god carrying her to her room.

First her hands were around his neck then they were unbuttoning his shirt. She couldn't control them, it was like they had a mind of there own and the same thing could be said about Kyo because he couldn't keep his tongue in one place. First he was kissing her then he was trailing kisses down her neck. It was quiet confusing.

Sakura was all grins; she hasn't felt Kyo in two weeks because of his vacation and that was way to long for her liking.

Before she felt so close to Kyo, Sakura thought that she would lose her virginity to the one she love the most but she figured this was as close as loving a person would get. Besides, she didn't have any regret and she knew she never would.

Sakura looked at Kyo with loving eyes when she heard the song "Dangerously in Love" by Beyonce Knowles start to play in her stereo system. She didn't even notice when he turned on her sound system. Shit, now that she thought about it, she didn't even realize they were already in her room. But Kyo always had a way to make her forget about any thing.

I love you

Baby I love you  
You are my life  
My happiest moments weren't complete  
If you weren't by my side  
You're my relation  
In connection to the sun  
With you next to me  
There's no darkness I can't overcome  
You are my raindrop  
I am the sea  
With you and God, who's my sunlight  
I bloom and grow so beautifully  
Baby, I'm so proud  
So proud to be your girl  
You make the confusion  
Go all away  
From this cold and messed up world

Sakura giggled when Kyo positioned her on her large king size bed. Her emerald eyes turned dark when she saw Kyo unbutton the rest of the buttons. Kyo then placed him self on top of Sakura and kissed her neck sending shivers down her spine.

I am in love with you  
You set me free  
I can't do this thing  
Called life without you here with me  
Cause I'm Dangerously In Love with you  
I'll never leave  
Just keep lovin' me  
The way I love you loving me

I am in love with you  
You set me free  
I can't do this thing  
Called life without you here with me  
Cause I'm Dangerously In Love with you  
I'll never leave  
Just keep lovin' me  
The way I love you loving me….

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry it takes me such a long time to update. I really don't have a lot of time on my hands but i will write when i can. 

I would like to thank **Realist, psychejyn-hwoarang, Chloena, dbzgtfan2004, xyfc** for the reviews. Your supports is what makes me keep writing. : )


	6. Chapter: 6

**Declaimer: ** I Don't Own Card Captor Sakura.

2 Days Later….

She had her hands tightly held together pressed against her black Versace mini dress. And she had her black Vigotti shoes lightly tapping against the white polish floor. Any one studying her movements would have thought she was impatient but her lover new better.

She was very excited, he could tell by just reading her calm expression. She wasn't one to wear her emotions on her sleeves in front of people; he should know that much by just being with her for so long.

Turning his attention back to his Clan, he concentrated on what one of the elders was saying. He didn't think it was very important but he had to have respect to those who were older than him. He learned that the hard way when he was younger. Every time he didn't pay attention to what they were saying, he had the beating of his life but at the same time, training. They gave him time to defend him self before they easily defeated him with out breaking a sweat. When he was younger, he used to none- verbally complain but then as he got older; he learned it was for his own good.

"I want you to check with the Kensu Clan and see if they agree with expansion of our Clan. As you know, Xiao Lang we want to recruit new people in to our Clan, so we do not go instinct. There are many people in our Clan that want to marry in to the Kensu Clan and knowing there Clan is very powerful, it will provide us with strong and healthy off springs like you and Aisubeki will one day." Syaoran and Aisubeki blush hearing what Wang, the elder talking, just said. The elder kept on going with his speech with out stopping to see there reaction like all of the other elders did when he mentioned the word off spring and Syaoran. "So, the first thing you are going to do when you get there is visit there Clan and see what they think." He looks at Syaoran at this point and guessed what the Clan leader was going to ask, so he continued. "Yes, I have proposed this to the elders but they have not answered me as of yet because there Clan Leader was on vacation with his wife when I called. They insisted they meet our Leader and we, the elders agreed; knowing it was for the good of our Clan. Right, Syaoran?" Wang concluded while waiting for Syaoran to reply but all he got from his young Leader was a curt nod.

Syaoran grabbed the hand of his girl friend and was ready to walk of onto his private jet when he heard some one loudly yell his name. Searching around the elders, he looked beyond them and saw a beautiful young woman with black long wavy, bouncy hair and piercing ruby eyes heading his way; her hands waving frantically wondering if he could see her. He raised his own free hand and waved to let the lady know he noticed her.

Putting her smooth arm down, Syaoran finally notice the young woman was his dear cousin Mei-Ling and she was dragging some thing quiet heavy with her. Looking behind her, he realized she was carrying her luggage. He was shocked. He didn't know she was coming with them. This vacation was meant to get away and relax with his girl friend but know he had to worry about one person. She would get in the way of him having fun with his soon to be fiancée. Yes, he was planning to propose to her when she least realizes it. All these thoughts went through his head but he didn't let his emotion show through. He stayed as stiff as a rock waiting for his cousin to come closer.

When she was close enough, she bowed to the both of them showing respect. Syaoran girl friend did the same with a smile on her face. She wasn't disappointed Mei-Ling was coming with them. She was quiet happy, actually. She was never close to Mei-Ling but know with this trip, they could have some bonding time together. Turning to her boyfriend, she could tell he was disappointed but not angry with the new comer and that was a relief to her; she didn't want Syaoran to flip out. It wouldn't be a very good sight.

"What are you doing here?" Questioned a very tight voice. He wasn't mad at her she could tell but she knew he wanted special quiet time with his girl. Aisubeki put her arms around his waist to try and calm him down even if he wasn't really mad.

"Well, I figured if you were going to Tomoeda, then I should come along too. I haven't seen our old friends for a long time and it would be nice to visit and see them again. Besides, I want to see how much our old town and friends change, wouldn't you?" Asked Mei-Ling in a cheerful, energetic voice. She knew he wasn't going to answer her questioned but she knew he was going to let her go nevertheless. Syaoran rolled his eyes, he couldn't say no to her because he was very close to her and she sounded too happy to even _think_ to turn down.

With out saying any thing to his dearest cousin, he tightens his hold on his girl friend, turned around and started to walk towards the already prepared jet. Mei-Ling happily followed behind them pulling her medium size luggage. Before claiming the flights of steps that lead to the small white and blue private jet, a young handsome man checking Mei-ling out took her luggage and brought them up the steps for her.

Taking the opportunity, Mei-Ling started to check him out from behind when he was claiming the steps. It was like he felt his eyes on her because when she looked up she saw that he was looking directly at her with a smirk on his face. Being the bold person Mei-Ling always been, she just grin and through him a kiss. She could tell he was taken back by her boldness because he had a very surprise look on his heavenly features. Laughing softly, she winked at him and he winked back when he regain his composure.

Syaoran cough loudly getting the attention of the two people obviously flirting. Turning there attention to the person who just cough, they looked up the flights of steps. The flight attendant saw who it was and started to climb the rest of the steps quickly. He really didn't want to lose his job over this. Mei-Ling on the other hand started laughing hysterically. Syaoran facial expression was just priceless. With that scowl on his face, he looked like an old man.

"Damn Syaoran, you always have to ruin the fun don't you?" Mei-Ling said with a grin on her face when she controlled her laughter. Climbing the rest of the steps, she passed Syaoran and winked at him playfully. Syaoran just grunted and went to take his seat next to his beloved. When Mei-Ling saw the attractive man who helped her bring her luggage up the stairs put her luggage on top of the baggage compartment, she decided to play with him a little. She had practically four hours of nothing to do and this was her favorite game; cat and mouse.

When he was done with what he was doing he turned to see Mei-Ling walking towards him in a slow, seductive motion. She licked her lips and decided to take the seat next to where he was standing but before seating on her desired seat, she pushed her back and butt against him, slowly.

"Oops…" She said in a sexy, dreamy voice. She brought her hands up and pushed her long hair behind her ears, her hands slightly brushing up against his smooth face. She turned a little to see his reaction and found her self locked with his dark blue eyes instead of his light ocean blue ones from before. She grinned when she felt him placed his hands on her small waist and lean in to her ear.

"Don't worry about it, gorgeous." He whispered huskily into her ear before softly nibbling on her earlobe. She felt shivers go down her spine. Pulling back, he let go of Mei-Ling's waist and softly maneuver her to her seat. Kissing her on her neck lightly, he left to the back to do his assigned job.

'What a perfect way to start the plane ride' Thought Mei-Ling with an evil smirk on her face. Looking to the front aisles she saw Syaoran looking at her with a disgusted face. Ignoring his face she turned to Aisubeki and saw the older woman smiling.

"I did not need to see that, you know?" Asked Syaoran in a very irritated voice. Mei-Ling turned her attention back to her cousin and smiled.

"Well, if you really didn't want to see that you didn't have to. You could have easily turn around like how I'm about to do now." Mei-Ling responded in a bored voice before turning around ignoring him completely. Her smile wiping of her face.

"Mei-Ling?" Question Syaoran. He waited for her to turn around and respond but she didn't. "Mei-Ling?" Question Syaoran a little louder. He finally realized that she wasn't even paying attention to him at all.

Getting up from his comfy seat, he walks to where his younger cousin by a year was seating. Tapping her slightly on the shoulder, he waited for her to turn around but she didn't.

"You may not want me to talk to you but I am any ways so might as well turn around." Syaoran said in an impatient voice. He knew she wasn't going to turn around but he just said it to catch her interest. "I don't want you to flirt with a stranger. I know you don't know his name so don't even try to cover it up" Syaoran said quickly before she could cut him off. "He's not suited for some one of your caliber. He's probably more interested in your money then getting to know you. You know our Clan wouldn't approve of you acting like this. It's not lady like for yo-" Syaoran was instantly cut off by a very loud Mei-Ling.

"What I do is none of your concern. I'm not sleeping with him or any thing along those lines so you shouldn't be jumping to conclusion. What I did and still do didn't matter to you or the elder's before so don't think just because your in front of your little girl friend you could act any different." Mei-Ling was steaming.

Syaoran could practically see the fire come out her ears and nose. He didn't think what he had to say would make such an impact on her but he guessed wrong. He didn't want to make her mad, he was just trying to get her to slow down all her flirting but as she said he had no right because he never did say any thing about her past relationships.

Standing up from his seat next to Mei-Ling, he walked back to his surprise girl friend. Syaoran guessed she was astonished about the whole "little girl friend" thing but taking his seat next to her, he reassured her that Mei-Ling was just mad and letting out her anger. Confining in her boy friend, she turned to look out the window.

The handsome young man saw the confrontation from the two cousins and decided to not bother the beautiful, pissed of young lady until she approached him. But first he had to do his job and ask her if she wanted a beverage. Heading down the aisle he stopped before her.

"Would you like some thing to drink, Miss..?" Sense he didn't know her name he couldn't call her by it.

"Miss Mei-Ling and yes I would like some thing to drink. Could you please bring me Tequila?" Mei-Ling said giving him her attention before turning back to the window. She really didn't want to see him because he's looks got her easily distracted. She wasn't mad at him but what Syaoran said got her real pissed and looking at the scenery provided by the window got her to relax.

He was surprise at her curt reply but thinking back he remembered she just got into an argument. Turning from her, he walked to the back to get her desired drink. When he was done preparing the drink, he walked back down the aisle.

"Excuse me Miss Mei-Ling but I have the drink you asked for?" The flight attendant said in a slow fashion. He didn't want to disturb her but he had to because he couldn't stand around with her drink in his hand. Turning, she looked at him before taking her drink and sipping from it slowly.

"Thank you and I'm sorry if I sounded kind of rude before but I'm sure you seen what happened between me and my cousin?" He heard the women call, Mei-Ling say before he went up the aisle to her cousin and his girl friend. Turning his attention back to her he smiled.

"Don't worry about it. I understand perfectly. By the way my name is Brandon." Brandon winked at her before walking away to go to Syaoran and Aisubeki. She smiled at his flirtation.

* * *

2 and half hours later…. 

They have arrived in the beautiful small town of Tomoeda. They couldn't have fun yet because they had to go see the Kensu Clan leader but after that, it was all fun and games.

Before leaving the plane, Mei-ling had received Brandon's number but she knew she wasn't really going to call him. Even if Syaoran said it out loud, she knew she never was going to get with him in any way. She knew there was a possibility of him being a gold digger and she was not going to be the one to find out.

The three of them walked outside the airport with out saying a word to each other. Seeing a man holding up a sign that said "Syaoran", they all decided to head that way. Syaoran asked the man a couple of questions before confirming this was there ride. Taking the keys from the man, he opened the door for his lover and headed around to open the door for him self before opening the trunk so the people carrying the luggages could put it inside.

Mei-Ling got inside the back seat of the sleek black Rolls-Royce while Syaoran got out and paid the helpers before heading back in and driving to the written destination. No one in the car said any thing and when they got to the written location, they all got out with out a word.

Walking to the entrance of the white and royal blue mansion, a man in a black and white suite open the door for them even before any one of them knocked on the door.

"Greetings, Our Master is waiting for you. Could you please come with me this way?" The butler, as they guessed he was said when they were all inside the extraordinary mansion. Following where he was leading, they all ended up in a room full of many elders and in the middle of all this stood there Leader, Souske.

Walking in front of the blue and white dressed man they all bowed to him and he bowed in returned. Every one in the room at this point was quiet.

"Please take a seat." Souske said while waving his hand before them. Looking behind them they saw chairs. Taking a seat they all waited for them to start with the questioning.

"I have been hearing from my family members and from my elders that your Clan wants to mix with ours. I understand this is not a bad thing but I want to know what is in it for us. What do we get out of all of this?" The older of the two leaders said right of not wasting any time. Syaoran had to hold in a smirk. He didn't know this leader was so impatient like he was. This made things easier. The less time he spent here, the more time he had to spend with his soon to be fiancé.

"As I'm sure many of your people have told you, there are many people from this Clan who want to marry into our Clan. There seems to be many people between our Clan falling in love. With our two mixtures there would be very strong and powerful off springs and by this both our Clans won't get instinct. Our people our very close to yours and with this we will form a very strong if not stronger alliance, sense we already seem to have one." Syaoran said in a very dominate voice. Syaoran saw the Leader nod with understanding before waving his hand and an elder stood forward with papers in his hand.

"As I'm sure your elders have told you, in order to have an agreement over this alliance you have to sign a contract as do I" Souske said before taking the contract from the elder's hand. Handing it over to Syaoran to sign, Aisubeki handed him, there's. He signed them knowing there elders looked over there agreement and waited until Syaoran was done signing there's. Taking the contract, he handed them there's before they were escorted out of the extravagant mansion.

Arriving where Aisubeki grandparents lived, they all step out of the vehicle. Aisubeki practically ran to the front of the mansion and before she could knock on the large mahogany door the butler opened up the door for her. Heading in the house, she went to look for her grandparents. She really didn't have to look far because her grandparents were expecting her arrival and were waiting for her in the spacious living room. Letting out a small unheard squeal, she headed towards them in a fast pace all the while looking as elegant as she was brought up to be.

Both her grandparents walked up to meet her in a loving hug. Parting from the hug they all looked back to see an unpleasing Mei-Ling and a grinning Syaoran. Aisubeki and her grandparents walked to greet Syaoran in a big hug before turning to hug Mei-Ling in an unwanted way. Mei-Ling didn't even make an effort to hug them; she just stood there with her hands on her sides looking around, bored.

"We were expecting for you to come sooner, so we called the elders and they told us you had like a small meeting with the Kensu Clan about our joining. By the way Xiao Lang they wanted you to call when you got here and to report with the hopefully good news" Aisubeki grandmother, Lin said in a sweet tone of voice. Syaoran just nodded and took out his cell phone walking away to make the quick phone call.

"I didn't know sweet Mei-Ling was coming a long" Lin told her granddaughter with a fake smile on her small lips.

"Yes, we didn't know either until she showed. Xiao Lang let her come along." Aisubeki said in a soft tone not catching the way her grandmother was looking at Mei-Ling in a disgusted way. Mei-Ling just rolled her eyes and asked the one questioned she been dying to ask for.

"What car company could I call to get my own ride?" Lin looked at her and handed her a small piece of paper from the desk near her.

"You could call here. They have all the cars you would like" Mei-Ling wasn't surprise she handed her the number so quickly because she knew Lin and her husband, Kasha wanted her out as soon as possible but she wasn't complaining. She really didn't want to be in there presence. Taking the paper, she walked to a corner and dialed the number on the business card.

Syaoran walked back to his girl friend and her grandparents and started a small, light conversation. Mei-Ling came back to the group and pretended to pay attention to what they were saying; shaking her head when they laughed or when they asked her an uninteresting question.

Mei-Ling was literally jumping with joy when the butler announced there was a red Porsche Boxer for Mei-Ling in the front. Not even excusing her self from the small group and not even telling Syaoran were she was heading with the car; she walked out of the mansion and sign what she had to for the car and left with out looking back. She had more important things to attend to.

* * *

Sakura… 

She was so tired. She had to work for two days straight after the day she had fun with Kyo. She had to do a photo shoot yesterday for the whole day and today she had to do a cat walk down the run way and later on she had to do a photo shoot. All she wanted to do before her photo shoot was take a long nap. Walking past an also tired Tomoyo in the living room, she went to her room and through her self on her large king sized bed. Before she could fall a sleep though, Tomoyo walked in and told her she was going to help out with the scenery of the photo shoot she had to take later on. Sakura just rolled her eyes and fell into a restless sleep.

In her dreams she kept on seeing Syaoran with a woman and for some reason her heart ached even though she knew it shouldn't. She let him go along time and she didn't love him like she did once before but she didn't hate him. She knew even though she wanted to, she couldn't.

Waking up from her nightmares with a cold sweat, she heard the door bell ring. Getting up from her bed, dressed and all she headed for her door quickly thinking it was Kyo. Wiping her forehand and fixing her hair, she opened up the door to a big surprise. Screaming, she closed the door. She couldn't believe what was outside her door. Looking through the peek hole, she screamed again seeing the same image as before.

"I know your surprise to see me but you can't just leave your friend out here all alone after she came all this way to see you." Said the person from out side of the apartment to Sakura. Realizing the person was real and what she just said was true, Sakura opened the door and flung her arms around the young woman of her age. The young lady started laughing and returned the hug full force.

"That's the kind of reaction I was waiting for" The beautiful lady of red eyes said to her emerald eyes friend who was still hugging her. Sakura pulled back and began to push her into her large apartment.

"Oh my God, Mei-Ling; I can't believe you're really here." Said a still shock Sakura. Mei-Ling laughed at her surprise friend.

"I could have guessed by the way you reacted to seeing me outside your door." Mei-Ling laughed harder when she saw Sakura turn a light shade of red. Sakura sat her and Mei-Ling down before she started with her questioning.

"What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in like seven years and here you come out of no where looking like an angel, I must add" Sakura said while standing Mei-Ling up and spinning her around twice before sitting back down. Mei-Ling all this time was laughing at her close friend's comment.

"Well, my cousin planned a trip here and I decided to tag along to see all of you guys cuz I missed ya a lot." Said a pouting Mei-Ling. "I'm sorry I haven't written but I really didn't have time over there. They had me doing so many things, taking so many classes ya know?" Said a sad Mei-Ling. She didn't think that justified for not writing, though.

"Don't worry about it. It wasn't your fault and never did hold it against you." Sakura smiled at her friend when she saw Mei-Ling smile at her first. "So, who is this cousin of yours? Is he cute, cuz ya know, I am single" Sakura winked at her shocked friend before getting up to get both of them some thing to drink. "Would you like some tea?" Mei-Ling wiped the shock out of her face before nodding to the already standing Sakura. Heading to the Kitchen, Sakura put the water to boil.

"So?" Mei-Ling heard Sakura say from the kitchen. "Who is this mysterious cousin of yours?" Sakura asked again while getting the tea cups out of the cabinets. Mei-Ling swallow her spit before answering to Sakura.

"Well, you actually already know him pretty well." Mei-Ling said in a slow tone before letting the name that would let all hell brake loose come out of her mouth. "I came along with Syaoran and his girl friend." She waited for Sakura to brake loose but all she saw was Sakura heading out the kitchen with there teas with a smile on her face.

'So, that was why I had that weird dream of Xiao Lang. I must of sense his aura.' Sakura thought slowly while walking towards her red eyes twenty-one year old friend.

"Wow, why didn't you bring them with you? I would have really liked to see Xiao Lang and the woman that stole his heart." Sakura asked while handing her, her cup of tea before seating next to her again sipping her tea with that smile still gracing her pink lips.

"I didn't think you would have liked to see him because of what happened in the…past." Said Mei-Ling in an unsure voice.

"I told you I have nothing against them but you didn't know that before but any ways, what have you been up too?" Commented Sakura before changing the topic. She could tell Mei-Ling wasn't comfortable to where the conversation was heading.

"Nothing much, what have you been up to, girl? You look gorgeous as always but you seem like you came from some where very important." Mei-Ling asked with a small sign; she was glad Sakura changed the topic. She really didn't want to get in to the past of Syaoran and Sakura. Sakura smiled when she saw Mei-Ling relieved face.

"I actually just came from a run way. I didn't have time to take off my make-up or my clothes because I just went straight to sleep." Sakura answered while pointing to her clothes and make-up at the mention of them. Mei-Ling gasped when she heard run way.

"Oh my, you're a model. I never knew. Who is your designer?" Mei-Ling asked taking a small sip of her already getting cold tea.

"I'm sure you could already guess this but my designer is off course is my best friend the one and only, Tomoyo Daidouji." Mei-Ling wasn't really surprise when she heard Tomoyo was her designer but she didn't really guess it was her either. She should have known though because Tomoyo always did have excellent taste.

"I should have known but how is she? How is her business and how is her mother and off course how is Eriol?" Mei-Ling questioned all at once.

"Tomoyo is doing great, her business is extraordinary. Her mother is looking as good as you last saw her and Eriol I must saw is doing perfectly fine. Him and Tomoyo look like they have some thing going on, ya know?" Sakura winked at her friend when she said her last statement. Mei-Ling laughed at her friend's comment.

"I would have never guessed but I'm happy for them nevertheless." Mei-Ling turned around and looked at the door when she heard it ring. Looking back at Sakura, she saw her get up. Following her friend's movement, she saw when Sakura opened the door hurriedly and jump into the arms of a very attractive young man. Mei-Ling mouth was agape; she was shocked to see Sakura kiss the young handsome man.

'Didn't she say she was single…?' Thought a very confused Mei-Ling; closing her mouth when she saw her friend and the blue eye young man look at her.

Sakura took hold of Kyo hand and walked him towards her very surprise friend.

"I would like you to meet my best friend, Kyo." Kyo extended his hand to the black haired young lady. Mei-Ling slowly raised her hand and shook his hand. She had to pull back quickly but calmly because she felt electricity go through her hands when there hands met.

'Wow, she's hot' Kyo thought while checking her out. He could feel her eyes on his form at the same exact time he started to check her out. Raising his royal blue eyes slowly, he looked at her face and then looked at her piercing red eyes when her eyes rose to meet his.

Sakura smiled when she sense there eye movements. She didn't need to look at them to tell they were looking at each other because she could sense Kyo's eyes on her while she could also sense Mei-Ling eyes on him. It's was kind of cute because they were acting like a couple of little High Schoolers in love but to shy to emit it.

Coughing softly, Sakura excused her self and went to the kitchen to get Kyo a glass of juice. Walking back to the living room she almost dropped the glass of juice on the floor because the scenery that greeted her almost made her almost crack up.

Kyo was sitting at the end of the couch while Mei-Ling was at the other end looking like a vulnerable little girl. She never knew Kyo or Mei-Ling for being the shy types. They were always the one to do some thing daring but she guessed every one had a little shyness in them.

Walking in front of the couch she handed Kyo his drink, took her tea and went to seat on the La-Z-Boy. Sakura just watched them; she wanted some thing interesting to happen before she had to leave to do a photo shoot. Speaking of photo shoot, she looked at her watch and realized she had to leave in thirty minutes, at two fifteen. She waited ten minutes before signing loudly.

"I know its fun to just stare at each other but I don't have time for this. I have to leave in twenty minutes and I would like to do some thing with my spare time." Sakura commented with a bored voice. It was fun watching them at first but they weren't doing anything she really wanted to see. Snapping out of there trances they turned to look at her with blushes on each of there faces.

"Oh yes, I came here to pick you up." Kyo stated matter-a-fact.

"I know" Sakura rolled her eyes at his stupid ness. "Could you please take me now before I get there late? You know how Tomoyo gets." Sakura ended before getting up. "I'm glad you stop over Mei-Ling but I really have to get going." Mei-Ling also got up and went to hug Sakura.

"Where are you going?" Mei-Ling asked while shaking hands with a standing Kyo.

"If you want to come to my photo shoot later on, here is the address. I'll be there for like four hours." Sakura answered while handing her a piece of pink paper. Taking it, Mei-Ling hugged Sakura one more time before all three of them headed for the door. Sakura locked the door and Kyo pressed the button to call the elevator.

When they were all out side, Mei-Ling promised to stop by later to see the photo shoot and Tomoyo. Waving bye to Mei-Ling as she rode of, Sakura and Kyo got in to the black Lincoln Escalade and drove of to where the photo shoot was taking place, the beach.


	7. Chapter: 7

"You like her, don't you?" Sakura asked out of the blue on their drive to the beach where her photo shoot was being held. Kyo gasped at her question and turned to look at her like she was a foreign object in his car before turning his attention back on the road.

"You do." Sakura said as a statement instead of a question. Turning to look at him instead of the scenery outside of the window, she saw he still had his mouth wide open as if she had said some thing impossible.

"I do." Kyo said slowly before turning to look at Sakura to see what she thought of his truthful answer. He was delighted to see Sakura with a huge grin on her beautiful face, her emerald eyes gleaming with joy.

He knew she told him it really didn't matter what she thought because she had told him that who he chooses was not her concern because she wasn't the one dating them. But he still wanted to know because he took pride in knowing she approved.

"I have to say this is definitely the girl for you and if you don't ask my friend out in the time that she is staying here then you better know I will never ever talk to you again." Sakura said with a fake angry voice, turning back to look out her passenger side window; crossing her arms over her chest.

"What makes you think I'm actually going to ask her out? I only said I liked her I didn't say I saw her has girl friend material." Kyo said with a big cheesy grin on his face; he knew this would get to her head and she would start rambling.

Sakura quickly turned her head to look at the side of his face. Kyo almost didn't see that coming so when he wiped the grin of his face he thought she caught it and wouldn't fall for the bait. But Kyo was lucky this time because Sakura didn't have time to catch his playful movements.

"What do you mean?" Sakura cried in the car. "Mei-Ling has girl friend material and she is the girl you need. She is fun and outgoing like you and she has a strong spirit. You always did say that if you were to make a girl your girl friend again then she had to have a fiery spirit and you best believe Mei-Ling has a lot of that" Sakura finish practically screaming. She couldn't believe he just said that. She didn't have bad judgments and when she said two people were good for each other they eventually ended up together.

Sakura looked confused when Kyo just burst out laughing like what she had said sounded incredulous. She knew she made sense and that's what got her mad, so she completely blocked out Kyo and turned to look out at the passing houses; her nose flaring with anger because he still continued to laugh even when she sense him looking at her.

By the time Kyo controlled his out burst they had already arrived at the beach. So when they parked at the secluded part that was for all people working in the photo shoot, Sakura literally jump out of the Escalade, slammed the door and started to quickly walk towards the up-coming sand. But before her shoes could touch the sand, two muscular, tanned arms reached out and grabbed her by her slim, curvy hips and tried to pull her to his chest. Sakura really didn't want to talk to him so while he was pushing her slowly to him; she was struggling against him harshly.

But even though she had powers, she didn't use them often and because of this he was able to pull her body in an embrace; her back was pressed against his chest, his arms around her waist but her arms didn't encircle his arms like they always did, instead they were firmly pressed against her sides. Sighing, Kyo rested his head against her shoulder.

Kyo smirked when he felt her shiver while breathing against her sensitive skin.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know you would have actually got mad at me. I was just teasing you; you know how mush I love it when you get all riled up. And just to satisfy your curiosity, I am going to ask out your dear friend Mei-Ling; not because you want me to but because I want to." Kyo told Sakura softly in her ear so she could calm down a little. He knew he won this argument over when he felt her arms wrap around his arms and tighten the embrace before turning around half way to look at him and kiss him on the lips, lightly.

"Yeah, you better apologies. You know better, Punk." Sakura said evilly after the small kiss before running out of his embrace. Standing in front of Kyo, she stuck out her tongue to his surprise face. Kyo grinned wickedly before running after a screaming Sakura.

Running towards the secluded area for the photo shoot, Sakura saw a familiar face and ran behind her for support but the lavender haired young woman just pushed her playfully aside handing her over to the charging Kyo. Kyo instantly tackled her to the sand floor and tickled her on the ground with out any mercy.

"Please." Sakura gasped from under Kyo. "Please stop; my sides are hurting" She finish saying loudly before she ran out of breath. Her sides were slightly hurting from Kyo's tickling her and she had to tell him before they really started to hurt.

All this time the young woman who did not shield Sakura from Kyo was laughing hysterically. Every one else in the area was just smirking and waiting for the three of them to compose them selves before starting on there work.

Understanding her meaning, Kyo just stopped tickling her and turn to start a small conversation with the amethyst young woman who had just finish composing her self.

Sakura on the other hand was still on the ground holding her sides and looking up at the talking people. After her slight pain subsided, she stood and started to dust her self off of all the sand. Not even saying any thing to the two people before her talking animatedly, Sakura turned and started to walk toward the guy waving her over.

Noticing after a while that Sakura was not on the floor, Tomoyo started to panic. She didn't want Sakura to be mad at her because she had handed her over to Kyo. She was just trying to go along with the practical joke. Sighing to the talking Kyo, she asked him where Sakura was hurriedly and he answered that she went with the make-up artist to get her make-up done a while a go, all the while grinning like a little kid who just stole a cookie from the cookie jar when no one was looking.

Tomoyo just rolled her eyes at her best friend's second best friend, took him by his built arms and dragged him towards the awaiting models that were waiting for their turns to take their shoots. Letting go of Kyo's hand, Tomoyo took one of the Latin models, Miranda by the hand and started to lead her to were the first shoots will be healed at.

Figuring Tomoyo didn't need his help with any thing, he went in search for his best friend. She wasn't hard to find because she was just done with her make-up and heading towards the dressing room when he walked in the dressing department. Waiting for her to come out of the dressing room he decided to flirt with one of the beautiful models near by. He knew he was going to ask Mei-Ling out but that didn't mean he was dating her right now so it wasn't wrong to flirt for a bit, right? Well, he figured it wasn't wrong so he kept it up until Sakura came out with a two- piece bathing suit from the dressing room; he felt like he couldn't breathe because she looked absolutely desirable right there and then. He knew the pretty blonde model was still talking to him but he ignored her completely; stepping away from her, he headed toward a gorgeous looking Sakura.

The model looking completely pissed and mumbled "Dick" under her breath before walking away to do her job.

"You look…wow" Kyo couldn't even finish his sentence when he saw the way she look up close; She truly looked like an angel out of heaven because even though every one knew she was amazing, she didn't flaunt it like many girls would and that just made her more desirable then any other women there.

"Thanks." Sakura said shyly with a blush on her beautifully framed face. Her hair was pulled up in a messy but elegant bun with loose curls falling around her, framing her face. Her eyes were out lined with black outlining and the rest of her outer eyes were shaded in with smoky pink. Her cheeks were slightly rosy and her lips were painted a light shade of pink. Her bathing suit was a simple two-piece light pink bikini; the top hugged her breast tightly and two strings tighten around her back while the other two around her shoulders. Her bottom fit around her perfectly and tightens protectively around her sides with also, two strings.

She didn't see why Kyo always made a big deal when he sees her in bathing suit; he seen her in these all the time when they head to the beach or just chill at the pool. But every time he or any one else for that matter complemented her, it made her feel embarrassed but in good, ensured way.

"Well, I have to get going; the photographer is already calling me over, okay?" Sakura said looking behind Kyo at the waving photographer. She looked around and saw that many models were sitting on comfy chairs and getting their hair and make-up done for their turn for a photo shoot. She didn't even notice they were all there before when Kyo was complementing and staring at her. Kyo still held the title for making her for get her surroundings.

"Yeah, okay." Kyo answered her while kissing her on the cheeks and stepping away from her so she could pass through. Sakura smiled in the kiss and walked away when he lent her passage.

* * *

Mei-Ling…

She didn't even really know why she was heading back there but she really, really wanted to know where they were staying because they had her stuff. She wanted to let them know she wasn't staying with them at all even if they weren't staying with Aisubeki horrible grand parents. Reason being, she didn't want to intrude on Aisubeki and Syaoran personal time and she really didn't want to hear all the noises they made at night.

She had to gag at that thought.

Pulling up in front of the huge mansion, she parked and got out of the vehicle. Walking towards the huge main entrance of the mansion, an excellent idea struck her so quickly that after just thinking; she completely for got what it was. She was absolutely mad now; she couldn't believe it; she for got her brilliant idea and she knew it was brilliant because when it occurred her whole face just lid up with amusement.

As before, the butler opened the door even before she thought about knocking. Walking in side the mansion, the butler informed her that Syaoran was in the living room with Mr. and Mrs. Kensei and Aisubeki. Absorbing what he had just said, she walked toward the living room with out his guidance; she remembered where it was because of this morning.

She knew they were sitting down on the golden colored couches but she just ignored them because she really wanted to know what her amazing idea was. Besides, she really didn't feel like _chatting _with them.

Syaoran quietly excused him self from the conversation and headed towards his cousin with a grim face; he couldn't believe she had actually walked out on him with out telling him where she was going; it was quiet disrespectful considering the fact that he had let her come along.

"Where have you been?" Syaoran questioned when he was standing directly in front of Mei-Ling.

"Huh?" Looking up with a scrunched up face, she saw it was her cousin. For a couple of minutes she looked at him with confused, clouded her eyes. And then she squealed with excitement making Syaoran look at her like she had just gone mad. "Yes, yes, I remembered. Oh my, it only took me like ten years but I remembered" Mei-Ling said quickly taking to her self.

"Are you okay?" Syaoran questioned hurriedly; he knew Mei-Ling was crazy but he never knew how far that craziness went. But now he knew, she officially needed a doctor.

"I'm fine, great now actually" Mei-Ling answered with a big ass grin on her angelic face. She was known for her bad momery but she proved them all; if she put her mind to it, she could do it.

"Good, know where were we," Syaoran pretended to think for a while before looking Mei-Ling dead in the eyes. "Where the fuck was you? I let you travel a long on this trip and all you do is disrespect me and leave, like if I'm not here at all. Even if you don't like it, you have to tell me some thing, at least an address or name." Syaoran said in as low as a voice he could find; he didn't want his girl friend's grand parents to hear he just cursed.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that but I went to visit one of our old friends; besides, I didn't want to stay here, these people…" She looked around searching for the right words. "..Get on my nerves." Mei-Ling shrug; she wasn't the one to beat around the bush. At least she tried to not sound harsh.

"They are kind people and please don't say any thing along those lines to them." Syaoran said in firm voice; he didn't want any arguments of any sorts on this vacation.

"Yeah, yeah." Mei-Ling said in an I-don't-care kind of tone. She was just waiting for Syaoran to question her about her little get a way trip to this so call friend so she could start the already conjured up plan.

"So, who did you visit?" Syaoran question with a slight smile on his handsome face; He thought she visited Tomoyo or some thing.

'Time to get this plan rolling' Mei-Ling thought evilly.

"Oh, I just visited Sakura-chan; she was very surprise to see me sense I didn't even inform her I was heading over there." Mei-Ling said nonchalantly, pretending to look around the spacious room but in all seriousness, she was watching his facial expression.

Syaoran looked and was shocked when he finally realized what she just said but tried to cover his expression as quickly as possible before Mei-Ling saw it. But it was too late because his dear cousin was the first one to see it even before he realized he had it on his face and she felt like she had just hit the jack pot; she knew he was going to react like this but she didn't think he was going to _actually_ show it; it was a whole different ball game when you _see _it.

"Oh, that's good. How is she?" Syaoran asked expressionless when he had regained his composure. He didn't want to let her know that just hearing her name made shivers go down his spine.

"Oh, she's doing very well. She's actually a model and her boss is Tomoyo. She's very beautiful like before but she has a more _grown_, mature form to her, now." Mei-Ling smirked when she saw Syaoran eyebrow rise when she mentioned the word "grown".

"That's good to know sense we haven't seen her in a while. Maybe we should go visit her some times when she's expecting us." Syaoran said thinking that they won't be seeing Sakura for a while because he figured she was mad at him.

"Then let's go now because she is expecting us. She actually invited me to go see her at a photo shoot she is supposed to be taking right now." Syaoran choked when he heard what his smirking cousin had just said.

He couldn't believe it; he wasn't prepared to see Sakura right now. It's been so long what was he suppose to say to her.

Mei-Ling was all grins when she saw his expression to what she had just said. She couldn't believe he had just reacted like that; surprise. It was a rare thing to see Xiao Lang like this and when you were there to witness it, you better remember it for a long time to come. And she was sure she would never for get this day; she would never let him hear the end of it when her plan was fully completed.

Syaoran cleared his throat nervously before speaking. "Well, sense she is expecting us to go than I guess we could stop by, just let me tell Aisubeki where we heading to." Syaoran turned around and walk to his girl friend side and whispered what was going on in her ear.

'Things are going on way to well. Wait until I tell Tomoyo what I have in mind, I'm sure she'll agree as quickly as I thought up this plan." Mei-Ling thought evilly watching Aisubeki surprise reaction to Syaoran request. 'What about that guy that kissed her….was that really her friend or some thing more; some thing she wasn't telling me about them' She was confused when that thought out of nowhere hit her. 'If they aren't together I could always get with that. He was hot after all.' Mei-Ling licked her lips at the last thought. She could definitely work some thing out with that gorgeous guy.

She wasn't going to say any thing special to any one in the house so Mei-Ling decided to wait for the two love birds out side.

Ten minutes later, Syaoran and Aisubeki walked out of the mansion, hand-in-hand smiling. They immediately notice the red Porsche Boxer in the front with Mei-Ling in the driver's side and headed to there ride with out a word to her.

Putting the car in drive, Mei-Ling pressed the gas and sped of out of the drive way, Syaoran tight on her tail.

Glancing at the piece of paper in her hand, she knew exactly where was the place Sakura and Tomoyo were at. They had gone there many times when they were young to hang out and to have fun. She remembered Kero used to love to go there especially because he love the water and how much it sparkled; he was actually fascinated by it; just taking him to the beach would calm his energetic self.

They used to play beach volley ball all the time when they were there. She remembered they took a trip to the beach for a school trip. It was one of those times Mei-Ling would never for get because that was the same day Syaoran had finally gotten the nerves to kiss his girl friend of two months, Sakura.

Her thoughts wondered back to Sakura's reaction and Syaoran confident face….

_He had been telling her for days that he was finally going to do it because he had finally got the strength and courage to do it. She didn't believe him off course because they had gone through this over and over again and in the end his nervousness got the better of him._

"_Syaoran are you sure? I mean you been saying for a long time that you were but you still haven't even gotten close to doing it. What makes you think this time would be different?" She was tired of going over this so many times. She was starting to question his logic._

"_I am going to do this for sure but I just need a perfect time to do it…" Syaoran said slowly to his cousin all the while thinking of a place and time. _

"_Look," Mei-Ling said exhausted; she was tired of going through this so many times. "We are having a trip for school to go to the beach. Why won't you do it there, it'll be very nice because of the scenery." _

_Thinking of it for a moment, Syaoran eventually nodded in confirm._

_**Beach…**_

"_Class please stay were I could at least see you because even though you could leave at any time, I want to be able to know that you are still with me." The teacher said to her students before turning to unpack her belongings on the beach towel._

_That was like two hours ago the teacher had said that and she was still waiting for her cousin to make a move on his unsuspecting girl friend. She had even tapped him from time to time to let him know what he was supposed to do._

_Just when she was ready to go home, Syaoran brought Sakura slowly to her feet and lead her towards the sparkling ocean. Mei-Ling tapped Tomoyo hurriedly to get her attention and tell her quickly what Syaoran was about to do. When Tomoyo heard the whole explanation, she squealed and took out her camera. She said she couldn't miss this for the world. Two seconds later Eriol came and both Mei-Ling and Tomoyo explained what was to occur. He didn't seem to be interested in what was going on but decided to stay knowing he could tease Syaoran later on._

_After like fifteen minutes of waiting, they all got disappointed that nothing had happened and started a conversation. Mei-Ling was the first to squeal and that started a chain reaction because Tomoyo eventually started squealing along with her all the while taping. _

_Syaoran had finally gotten the nerves to kiss her and Sakura reaction was priceless; they could all tell she wasn't expecting that and that was what Syaoran and Mei-Ling wanted. _

_Her hands were tightly gripped to her sides while Syaoran hands were slowly making there way to her neck._

_Her eyes were still wide open when Syaoran pulled away from the kiss. He looked at her confused before he figured she didn't enjoy it; pulling his hand away from her smooth neck, he turned away from her and started to walk away but before he could start his way back to his friends, Sakura hands immediately extended to grab his hand and pull him into a passionate kiss he was totally not expecting but returned full force._

_She and Tomoyo were squealing with delight for a very long time and when Sakura and Syaoran came back blushing, they just decided to tease them about it. _

_She remembered it was cute to see them both try to cover there faces with no success._

That was some thing she knew he him self would never for get. Clearing her head of such memories, Mei-Ling noticed they were already there. Stopping to examine her surrounding, she notices there was a parking lot to the left and decided to park there sense she could see the photo shoots was a little way off near the ocean.

Stepping out of her vehicle, she waited for Syaoran ad Aisubeki. Not even saying any thing to them, she started to walk towards the most obvious direction; where all the models were posing.

"Good, good, now turn a little, good, good." The photographer was saying to a posing model in a bathing suit. "Now turn around so we can get a picture of the back" The model did as she was told and started to pose the way he had commanded.

"Look around, she should be around here some where." Mei-Ling told them stopping to look at the photographer who had just finish talking. Comprehending what Mei-Ling had said the couple stopped besides her to also look at the photographer in action.

Mei-Ling and Aisubeki were admiring the model's beauty; how her long beautiful hair shined in the sun light. The way she posed was very professional and they could tell she had been doing this work for a very long time. They could also tell she loved her job because of the giggles she let out from time to time.

'She's gorgeous.' Syaoran thought following her every curve. Catching what he was doing at the last minute; he started to scold him self mentally. He couldn't think like that about another person; he had the person he wanted the most in his life. This had never happened to him before; he had never judge another girl so freely. 'Why?' Syaoran thought confused looking back at the working model.

"Oh my goodness, I can't believe I'm actually seeing what I'm seeing!" Some one to the left of them screamed with excitement before flinging her self on Mei-Ling. Mei-Ling was so surprise that she didn't reacted to what was going on.

"You don't remember me?" The lady in her arms asked pulling apart to arms length. Mei-Ling gasped realizing who was just in her arms and pulled the young woman back in to her arms to return the awaiting hug.

They both let out a loud squeal of delight in each others arms.

Catching her best friend's squeal, she turned around to face where the noise was coming from. The first person her eyes landed on made her heart skip a beat.

Syaoran couldn't believe who was staring right back at him. He was sure it was her because even though her body had mature her face still remained as it was but with a little more maturity to it. When she had turned around to face them, her body and turn had gone in slow motion; like some thing you see out of a romance movie. Staring at one another time seems to stop until Syaoran uttered one word that seemed to snap them out of there trance.

"Sakura..."

* * *


End file.
